Word Disassociation
thumb|300px|right|Word Disassociation Word Disassociation has been one of the most loved songs among the Illemonati since the release of its album, Damn Skippy. However, thanks to Neil’s music video Lemon Demon newbies are getting interested in it. The lyrics are used as titles for members of the Lemon Demon forum, according to number of posts. (Once the poster has passed antidisestablishmentarianism, the titles switch to crayon colour names from Ode to Crayola.) Battlemixes * Sleep Disassociation by bowser724: A battlemix with the song “Deep Sleep” by The B-52’s. * Morning Lemon Demon by Rowsdower50: A battlemix with the song “Morning Lemon” by The Chemical Brothers. * Wiry Disassociation by Pumpkin Pie: A battlemix with Wiry Song. * Lemon Disassociation by Ph3r: A random mix with ten different Lemon Demon songs. Covers/Remixes * Illemonation Disassociation: A collaborative cover featuring the voice talents of around 40 Illemonati. The project was conceived by Pumpkin Pie, and was mixed and mostly coordinated by LÆB. It was released for Neil’s 20th birthday. (MP3) * Forum Disassociation: A parody made by Zephyr using usernames of members of the Lemon Demon forum. SpecialKRJ sang the chorus. (M4A) * Niklas Vagstedt Remix: A remix by Niklasva. Lyrics enemy lasagna robust below wax semiautomatic aqua accompany slacks why coffee gymnastic motorcycle unibrow existential plastic extra nightly cow damn jettison goodbye through everything center who spidery concubine pale lickity-split remorse vitamin after force already nested human wine flight luminary uprise entanglement broke unsophisticated clockwise holiday way smoke abundant various metaphorically applause underneath hilarious oxymoron claws rectangular awkward hurt million controvert never undressing sneer blue therapy fall inside father dethrone applied guillotine apprehensive engineer :Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) :Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) :Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) :Word Disassociation. '' prance omelette stalking chimneysweep eleven hatred earmuff okay rathskeller my elusive hula yellow sketching creamy helium gentlemanly communique flouncy panicky redundant psychedelic while raisin terrible abundant polyurethane smile scrumptious mechanical jungle uncle wish paleobotanical backwards licorice truth medical entertain cleverly porridge brain jellyfish fingernail agnostic oppressive wall platypus parasol sauntering sawdust opera monorail Playing… :''Word Disassociation. (Disassociation) :Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) :Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) :Word Disassociation. '' letter ::::no sly ::::violin dust-bunny ::::explode serenade ::::why spoil ::::play drip ::::skullduggery freezer ::::monocle pelican ::::cool milk ::::freak tongue ::::television staple-gun ::::mellow face ::::bubblegum periscope ::::fight silly ::::elephant akimbo ::::paranoia sever ::::maybe crush ::::toy spoon ::::melt feather ::::clear king ::::weird space ::::love domino ::::reality apostrophe dollar jade velocity meringue assuming gentle mister advertisement suitcase pining lobsters over murderous distraction flames imposter a-cappella crouch about bionic ruby quickly antidisestablishmentarianism :''Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) :Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) :Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) :Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) :Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) :Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) :Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) :Word Disassociation. (Disassociation.) Trivia * Neil played the intro slowly on a broken piano and sped it up electronically. * This song’s intro sounds a lot like the introduction to They Got Lost by They Might Be Giants from their Severe Tire Damage album. * “Why” and “abundant” are the only words not in the chorus that are said more than once. * Although said in the commentary, “nipple” does in fact, not appear. See Also * Commentary for Word Disassociation Category:Songs from Almanac 2009